


Engaiolado

by Katsuchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Broken Shouyou, Gen, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou Can't Play Volleyball, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Portuguese, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, Suffering, drinking the tears of the readers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuchi/pseuds/Katsuchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Voar, para Shouyo, era a forma mais pura de liberdade que ele poderia ter no vôlei.Então o que fazer quando ele se encontra preso em uma gaiola? Suas asas foram atadas, o que fazer quando não se pode mais voar?
Kudos: 4





	Engaiolado

Se tinha um fato que era conhecido por todos, era que Shoyo Hinata amava, acima de tudo, voar.

Ele era um corvo em todo o seu ser: era pequeno, com grande energia e uma imensa vontade de abrir suas asas. Era como se a quadra fosse seu imenso céu azul de verão e seus pulos o mais maravilhoso bater de asas.

Cada salto em cada partida era único, tendo sua intensidade, desejo e esperança de a bola vir em suas mãos. Porque no final, uma hora ela bateria em sua palma e ele veria a expressão surpresa de seus adversários de rede.

Afinal, onde já se viu um pequeno corvo voar tão alto?

Shoyo era livre, planava por toda a quadra indo de lá para cá, fugindo dos bloqueios tal qual os pássaros fugiam do inverno poderoso. Voar era sua paixão.

Voar era tudo o que tinha.

Então ele não sabia mais o que fazer quando se viu preso em uma maldita gaiola.

Tudo começou em uma partida oficial. Talvez estivesse, sim, mais animado que o usual, pulando como quem desesperadamente voava de gatos. Mas quem podia lhe culpar? Estava contra a Nekoma, os rivais jurados de Karasuno, a famosa batalha no lixão que todos os antigos se juntavam para assistir.

Tudo aconteceu em um flash: a bola saindo da quadra, a corrida apressada demais com os olhos fixos no vulto branco que era a bola de vôlei se aproximando do limite e, por fim, o impacto em algo não visto; uma câmera que por um acaso estava ali.

O silêncio se fez presente em toda a quadra com o grito de dor de Shoyo. O luto por um pássaro caído nunca foi tão grande, afinal, o pequeno corvo da Karasuno quebrou uma asa.

E repentinamente, Shoyo não sabia mais o que fazer. Afinal, o que era um pássaro preso em uma gaiola? O que era um pássaro que foi proibido de voar? Céus, o ruivo não conseguia sequer quebrar a prisão de ferro que lhes foi imposta, ele só piava e piava, mas de que adiantava cantar sem poder voar?

Depois daquilo, seu céu caiu, sua asa foi atada, seu voo preso injustamente.

Shoyo estava engaiolado, com suas asas cortadas para não fugir da prisão.

Ele estava preso, e não havia nada que ele podia fazer.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! A capa foi feita por: _Floppysx_ e a betagem por Ignorants, deem amor para elus!


End file.
